


Fire and Snow.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, S06 X EP10, Sadness, Self-Doubt, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Winds of Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the King of the wolf, a wolf of snow and fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I might add a few more chapters onto this guys.
> 
> I totally knew R+L=J!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He can feel the cold winds against his skin.

He's used to the cold, used to the ice, but he's still getting used to Winterfell.

After a lifetime, he still sees himself as that outsider looking in.

A Snow hoping one day, he'd become a Stark.

The north tells him he is.

That Ned Starks blood runs through his veins and they will know no King that isn't Stark.

 _Sansa_ tell him he is but, sometimes he doesn't believe it.

She's a Stark.

A highborn born at Winterfell.

But he's just a Snow.

Always has been.

\---------------------------------------------------------

A sigh escapes him, in a cloud of smoke as he stands there looking out toward the Falling snow.

_Winter has come._

But the Storm was far from over.

He knew what was coming.

Just hoped it didn't destroy the Home they'd barely settled back into.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Jon."

His eyes turn toward her, watching the wintery flakes falling into firey red locks.

Blue eyes looking at him.

"I'm sorry about not telling you," she says, softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he says, eyes returning her gaze. Watching her as he moves closer, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We have so many enemies, we shouldn't fight a war between ourselves."

She smiles, before his eyes turn back to the wintery grounds before the walls.

\---------------------------------------------------------

He's declared King in the North.

The White wolf.

He's the King of the wolf, a wolf of snow and fire.


End file.
